


Worthy

by BucksomeBarnes (Freckled_Halos)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clothed Sex, Eye Sex, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Orgasm, Quickies, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, and thor is turned on by it, kind of?, steve rogers has the best tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/BucksomeBarnes
Summary: Steve tries to hide it, but Thor sees the wobble of Mjolnir when Steve gets his hand around it. When he slips out of the room afterwards, Thor can't help but follow, stiffening and tingling with want for the only mortal he's seen worthy of it.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goandgetthegunarchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegunarchive/gifts).



> I started this pre-endgame...!
> 
> Inspired by this tweet from @goandgetthegun: https://twitter.com/goandgetthegun/status/1120390144824049665

Steve looks at himself in the mirror for a few long moments. _I shouldn’t have even tried_ , he thinks, but it was late and they were all just messing around, playing King Arthur with Mjolnir. It was harmless—no one was actually going to be able to lift it. The instant Steve felt it shift in his grip, he pulled away, shrugging playfully and trying to control the color in his cheeks.

He had excused himself, a little shaky, slipping out of the lounge and down the hall towards the bathrooms as Rhodey was wrapping his hands around the hammer’s handle.

Steve lets out a heavy sigh and with one last lingering look at himself, turns to leave the bathroom. He pushes the door open with a shoulder, wiping damp hands on his jeans, eyes cast down to the dark wood floors. The light from a nearby sconce is suddenly blocked and Steve looks up. Thor is standing in the hallway, arms crossed.

“Oh,” Steve starts.

But before he can say anything else, Thor presses a large hand in the middle of Steve’s chest and pushes him back into the bathroom. Steve stumbles backwards, taken off-guard.

“So,” Thor says, low, once the door is closed again. “You _are_ worthy.”

“I…what?” Steve replies, dumbly, noting the tone in Thor’s voice. It’s deep and gravelly and the intensity in his eyes makes Steve think he’s angry—angry at Steve for apparently being able to lift the hammer. He’s cautious. Maybe he had embarrassed Thor in front of everyone, made him look foolish, and Thor had cornered him in the bathroom to firmly tell him to never do so again.

But that wasn’t really Thor’s style, was it? Not with his friends, at least.

“I had a feeling you might be,” Thor answers, eyes flicking down to Steve’s mouth as he quickly licks his lips. He says it quietly, but there’s something in his voice that makes Steve’s stomach flip. Eyes burning into Steve’s, Thor finally removes his hand from Steve’s chest to slowly reach behind himself, locking the bathroom door. “Not many are.”

Steve isn’t _panicking_ exactly, but he’s getting increasingly wary and confused. His heart is starting to race and he realizes it’s not just because of his alarm. “I don’t know about that—”

“Do you doubt me?” Thor interjects.

Swallowing hard, Steve shifts on his heels, trying to hide the increasing stiffness in his briefs. Blushing, he stammers, “No, I’m sorry, I—”

“There is no need to apologize, Steve,” Thor interrupts again, voice lower. He lifts a hand to the back of his head, pulling the elastic out of his hair in one easy move, shaking it out. A heady scent of sweat and spicy shampoo wafts across Steve’s face.

Blinking a few times, Steve tries to remember the last time Thor called him that. Not ‘Captain’ or ‘Steven,’ just ‘Steve.’ He can’t recall and that only makes his cock harder and cheeks pinker. Steve’s mortified. This is an entirely inappropriate reaction to what’s happening, but the more he tries to calm himself down, the more he notices little things like the tendrils of dark blonde hair now falling in Thor’s face and the tightness of his shirt stretched across his chest.

Thor has been maintaining eye contact the entire time and Steve hopes that means he hasn’t noticed the situation happening in his pants. Unblinking, Thor takes a few confident steps forward, prompting Steve to scramble backwards until his back hits the opposite wall of the room.

Their bodies are almost touching and Steve looks up to Thor’s face. Is he flushed too?

“I’m pleased it was you,” Thor begins, gazing down at Steve with a glint in his eye.

He doesn’t say anything else and Steve doesn’t know how to properly respond, leaving them staring at each other in silence.

Thor takes another step forward, but this one is slightly tentative. Steve holds his breath and averts his eyes, turning beet red, knowing Thor will soon get close enough to feel his growing erection. But when their bodies finally touch, Steve is shocked to realize that something is now pressing stiffly against his lower abdomen too.

Taking a trembling breath in, Steve forces himself to meet Thor’s eye. His pupils are huge and hungry, but there’s a bit of trepidation in them as they roam around Steve’s face. Thor ducks his head slowly until their lips are almost touching. Steve tries—and fails—to control his breathing, hot erratic breaths blowing against Thor’s mouth and his head is spinning. Is this actually happening? Steve would be lying if he said he’d never thought about it before, but he didn’t think…

Thor rolls his hips painfully slow, pushing Steve’s lower body against the wall and rubbing their cocks together through their jeans. Steve’s eyes squeeze shut. When Thor does it again, Steve wants to let out a deep moan, but the instant his mouth falls open, Thor’s is suddenly pressed against it.

Steve’s knees go weak.

He feels Thor’s tongue slip into his mouth, warm and wet, and welcomes it with a sigh. Thor takes a deep breath and presses forward, forcing Steve’s lips further apart. They take their time sucking at each other’s mouths for a few long moments, the obscene sound of it filling the otherwise silent room.

Thor pulls away, much too soon in Steve’s opinion, but begins to roughly kiss down Steve’s jaw and neck. He runs his hands, broad and calloused, all over Steve’s body with a sense of ownership that makes Steve’s stomach flutter. Before he knows it, Thor has pulled his hips away from the wall, unfastened his jeans, and is shoving his hands down the back of Steve’s briefs, squeezing at his ass. Each hand covers almost an entire cheek.

Steve lets his head fall back, bumping onto the wall behind him and unable to keep it in any longer, a loud groan tumbles from his mouth.

“When were you last tended to?” Thor asks, lightly running his tongue all the way from Steve’s collar to the soft skin behind an ear.

If we wasn’t so turned on, Steve would probably spend more time thinking about the wording of that question, but now, he simply breathes out, “Been a while.”

“A shame,” Thor says quietly, grazing one of Steve’s earlobes with his teeth.

Steve feels a little dazed. He’s very acutely aware of the bulge in Thor’s jeans straining against the fabric and pressing into Steve’s abdomen just above his own unzipped fly. When Steve looks from it to Thor’s face, he’s already staring back, eyes glittering. Before Steve can get his hands on Thor’s waistband, he ducks down again, ghosting his nose across Steve’s face. Steve keeps maneuvering around to try to press their lips together, but Thor pulls slightly away each time, smirking. Steve makes a frustrated noise.

“You Midgardians are terribly impatient,” Thor whispers, moustache and beard scratching lightly across Steve’s cheek. “Why rush such pleasures?” He gives Steve a barely-there peck on the temple, his hot and heavy breaths flushing Steve’s face even further.

“It seems to me like _you_ are just as…eager…as I am right now,” Steve says quietly into Thor’s neck, trying to steady his voice.

Thor hums thoughtfully. “Yes. At a somewhat unexpected rate, I must confess.”

Steve doesn’t quite know what to make of that, but immediately forgets about it as Thor brings their mouths together again. They start out slow, like before, tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouths, breathy and wet. As the minutes press on, however, their intensity increases. Soon, Thor has one hand cupping the back of Steve’s head and the other shoved down the front of his briefs. Steve can barely register what’s happening, his mind hazy and full of the feeling of Thor surrounding him. He forces Steve’s lips open wide, sucking at his mouth in a way that’s borderline filthy and Steve has to cling desperately to Thor’s shoulders and chest just to remain standing on his trembling legs.

Thor continues massaging at Steve’s crotch. Between that and the intensity of Thor’s constant kisses, Steve is already painfully close. He doesn’t want to finish like this, quick and in his underwear while Thor is still completely clothed, but fuck does Thor know what he’s doing. It’s all Steve can think about, all he can feel. Thor’s mouth is so wet and warm, his lips surprisingly soft, tongue unexpectedly deft, working its way against Steve’s inside both of their mouths.

Steve’s lost in it all. Part of him feels like he’s just along for the ride—simply being used, but in the best possible way. He happily lets himself be taken like this. He’s not sure if it will ever happen again and wants it to last as long as possible, as long as Thor wants it to. He has no idea how much time has passed since he pushed him back into the bathroom. Five minutes? Twenty? An hour? He doesn’t know and doesn’t care. Any fear of suspicion from the other members of the team had dissolved with Thor’s first kiss.

They’re both flushed and breathing heavy as Steve reluctantly pulls away. He reaches down to undo Thor’s pants and this time he lets him, leaning back with an amused, but ravenous look in his eyes. He watches Steve unfasten them with fumbling fingers as he runs the backs of his knuckles along the side of Steve’s face. Once they’re undone, Steve grabs a handful of Thor’s jeans and boxers, pulling them both down just enough for his massive cock to pop heavily out of them. The pit of Steve’s stomach tingles, unable to look away.

When he finally meets Thor’s eyes, he’s giving Steve a small, encouraging smile and Steve immediately sinks to his knees, settling inside the shadow cast against the bathroom wall by Thor’s hulking frame. Steve takes a deep breath, firmly gripping the base of Thor’s cock. He’s long and ridiculously thick, Steve’s thumb just barely overlaps with his fingers when he wraps his entire hand around it. He gives Thor a few slow tugs before wrapping his lips around his dark pink head. Thor sucks in a quick breath and buries a hand into Steve’s hair, massaging his scalp for a few seconds before tightening his hold, tugging at the root with a grip that would make anyone else cry out in pain.

Steve takes it slow at first. This is certainly not the first dick he’s sucked, but it’s definitely the biggest and something about Thor’s confidence and attitude makes Steve self-conscious about doing a good job. He runs his hand along Thor’s shaft each time he pulls away and with every press forward, tries to get more of Thor into his mouth and towards his throat without gagging too much. Steve takes long breaths through his nose, focusing on the quiet, rumbling groans coming from Thor’s mouth and the feeling of his fingers buried in Steve’s hair.

He tastes earthy in the best possible way—like fresh rain soaking into stones and soil during a summer thunderstorm. Steve lingers on that thought for a while, savoring the taste of every inch he takes in. He can feel Thor wanting to rock his hips, but holding back doing so. Determined, Steve takes a firm hold of Thor’s ass and pulls him in, pushing his cock closer to the back of his throat, eliciting a prolonged and guttural moan from Thor’s parted lips. Steve holds him there as long as he can, sucking and tonguing around Thor’s shaft as his eyes squeeze shut and begin to water with the strain.

Thor’s breaths become jagged and his grip tightens in Steve’s hair before he abruptly pulls out of Steve’s mouth with a gasp. His cock is rock hard, slicked up with a ridiculous amount of Steve’s spit as it stands straight up towards the ceiling. Thor puts his arms out, bracing his hands against the wall and leaning forward over Steve’s head, long hair covering his face. Steve wipes at his mouth and eyes before finally slipping a hand down to his own crotch.

After they each catch their breath, Thor stands upright, his hairline dotted with sweat. He looks down at Steve, eyes dark and wild.

“Take off your shirt,” he rasps deeply.

It’s Steve’s turn to smirk as he begins to slowly unbutton his shirt, now knowing full well that Thor wants it just as much as he does. He doesn’t even bother pulling the hem of his shirt out of his jeans, just shrugs out of it and lets it settle around his hips. Before Steve can get to it, Thor is pulling at the thick straps of his undershirt. Steve raises his arms and Thor whips it off, throwing it unceremoniously to a corner of the room.

Steve meets Thor’s stare, the sudden coolness of the room instantly hardening his rosy pink nipples. Thor takes half a step backwards and leans back, taking his cock into his hand, and rakes his eyes all over Steve’s exposed torso.

His eyes flick from Steve’s chest to his face and he whispers, “Push them together.”

Steve’s stomach flips at the commanding tone of Thor’s voice. He tries to stay slightly smug, but falters as he thinks about what Thor’s asking. He puts his hands on either pec and pushes them together, creating a deep curve of cleavage from the pit of his neck to the top of his abs. Thor’s eyes flutter shut for a moment as he pumps at his dick, confident, but nearing desperate.

“You wanna cum all over my chest, don’t you?” Steve croaks out, unsure if it’s what Thor wants to hear or not. But when Thor shudders out a low moan, Steve takes it as positive confirmation. “You do, don’t you? Want to shoot your load all over these tits…”

Thor practically growls in response, forcing his eyes open and down to Steve’s face. He runs his free hand through his hair as he works on himself, slower now, trying to savor the moment. Thor’s grip on his shaft is tight and sure, fist pumping with a slight twist and squeeze at the head. It’s making a slick sound, sweet to Steve’s ears before turning hot and dark in the pit of his stomach when he remembers it’s because of his own spit covering Thor’s entire cock.

Steve’s own length strains against his briefs at the thought and he so badly wants to properly touch himself. He doesn’t though, only to keep his chest squeezed together for Thor to finish on. Luckily, it doesn’t take much longer before Thor is sucking in huge breaths, rolling his hips in rhythm with his hand. He stills for a moment, back arched, the other hand wrung up in his hair as his head is thrown back. Steve thinks it’s one of the most gorgeous sights he’s ever seen. But as quick as it happened, it’s gone and Thor is now staring at Steve, pumping tightly at his leaking head faster than ever. Steve shifts his hands slightly to pinch at his nipples and lets out a light sigh.

And that’s what sends Thor over the edge. He folds in on himself slightly, abs tense, as his face reddens and mouth falls open. With a strained groan and bucking hips, Thor covers Steve’s chest with perfect arcs, thick and white and dripping down Steve’s smooth skin, settling inside the deep crease between his pecs. As the last few bursts come, Thor grunts with each one, getting louder and louder until he loosens the grip on himself and lets out one final satisfied growl.

Steve lets out a shaky breath himself as Thor tiredly runs a hand down his face. The bright pink head of Steve’s cock is peeking out above the waistband of his underwear and Thor’s eyes slowly fall to it. Cupping Steve’s chin, Thor coaxes him up to a stand. He wastes no time pushing Steve’s jeans further down his legs, the drag of fabric down his cock making Steve shiver.

“Look at you,” Thor whispers hoarsely, trailing rough fingers from the base of Steve’s shaft up to his chest. His fingertips brush through streaks of his own cum and without pause, Steve takes hold of Thor’s hand and dips his head, taking slick fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them briefly, meeting Thor’s eyes with his own and holding them there.

Thor swallows hard before Steve pulls his mouth away. Without breaking eye contact, he slides his wet fingers back down Steve’s torso before firmly gripping his length and giving it a drawn out tug. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat. It _had_ “been a while” since anyone else’s hand was on him and the heat of Thor’s skin against his makes him shiver with want.

Thor takes a step forward, softening dick swaying slightly before it gets close enough to brush against Steve’s. Steve gasps and his eyes squeeze shut. Adjusting his grip, Thor begins to stroke Steve faster and tighter, swiping his thumb across Steve’s slit now dribbling with precum. Moaning, Steve moves to run both hands through his hair, but before he can do so, Thor clamps his free hand around Steve’s wrists and pins them against the wall above his head.

It had also “been a while” since Steve had been intimate with somebody stronger than him.

Steve couldn’t break from Thor’s hold even if he wanted to, so he savored this too, letting his knees wobble and arms go slack. Thor continues working at Steve’s cock, jacking him firmly and confidently. Every few strokes he mixes it up, surprising Steve with a fondle of his balls or a twist and squeeze at the head. Steve’s entire body is quivering and a distant part of his brain is surprised he hasn’t finished already. But he doesn’t want to rush it, wants to bask in the feeling of Thor’s sure hand on him, the one holding his wrists against the wall, the occasional brush of their cocks touching, the smell of sweat and cum coming off both of them.

Steve’s eyes are still closed, jaw relaxed and mouth slightly open. He senses Thor lean in closer, warm breaths breezing across his cheeks and mouth, beard tickling Steve’s skin. Thor works his lips around Steve’s face, gently kissing his forehead, eyelids, nose and chin before finally settling on his mouth. It’s slow at first—almost innocent—just a few pecks, but as Thor quickens his pace on Steve’s shaft, he deepens the kisses.

The edges of Steve’s mind go dark and fuzzy and all he can feel is Thor. Thor’s slick mouth on his. Thor’s wide hand on him. Thor’s tight grip on his wrists. Just Thor. The darkness creeps up, tendrils of sensation shooting from the base of Steve’s stomach straight to his head. He’s so close. _God_ , it feels so good. His breathing goes ragged, upright arms straining against Thor’s hold. His hips start bucking and a low whine escapes his mouth only to be swallowed up by Thor. _Yes, keep going. Fuck, yeah, that’s it._

He’s almost there, his entire body buzzing with anticipation as Thor begins to suck on Steve’s tongue. He feels it coming, gives himself over to the black mindlessness. Time stops for an instant, or maybe more— Steve is never sure—and all the tension begins to spill out of his body. He spurts repeatedly onto his own torso, dripping down Thor’s hand and a bit onto his jeans. He lets out a massive breath he didn’t realize he was holding and it comes out as a shuddering groan, hips jerking with each aftershock as Thor continues rubbing him through it.

“Jesus Christ…” Steve mutters as his eyes finally blink open. Thor is impossibly close, looking at him with a soft smile on his lips.

Thor removes his hands and steps away, leaving Steve leaning limp against the wall as he walks to the sink. He tucks his cock back into his pants and fastens them before washing his hands and retrieving Steve’s tank top from the floor a few feet away. Steve is still trying to catch his breath when Thor approaches him again, gently wiping at Steve’s chest with the shirt. When he’s done, Steve shakily pulls his jeans up too and slips trembling arms back into the sleeves of his button up. Thor hands him the soiled shirt before working on Steve’s buttons, bottom to top.

Thor peeks at Steve from under his eyelashes, eyes sparkling. “Yes, you are quite worthy, aren’t you, Steven Rogers?”

Steve breaths out a laugh as he grips the lapels of Thor’s coat, pulling him close for one final drawn out kiss. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he answers teasingly.

Thor nudges his face against Steve’s before backing up, running his hands down the front of Steve’s shirt and grinning. “If you’d ever like to handle _Mjolnir_ again, you know where to find me.”

Steve swallows hard. All he can manage is a quiet, “Okay.”

Thor nods in response, smoothing down his hair and adjusting his jacket before turning to unlock the door and slipping back into the hallway with a wink and a smirk.

 

 

 

 


End file.
